ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Wasn't 10
''And Then There Wasn't 10 ''is the first episode of Ben 10: ParaNormal. Plot Mysterious Person: '''Are you sure you want to do this, Ben Tennyson? '''Ben: '''Yes, sir, I'm sure. '''Mysterious Person: '''Very well, Ben Tennyson, Magister of Plumbers. '''Ben: '''No, no. It's just Ben now.... the omnitrix, please. Suddenly, the Omnitrix lights up red. It unstraps itself from Ben, and rises into the air. '''Mysterious Person: '''It may be good timing to duck now, Ben. '''Ben: '''Yes, Guardian. Ben ducks and goes into a hurricane cover stance. The watch starts beeping, and after five seconds, explodes. Molecules the size of Ben's hand go flying all over- a piece of Ampfibian's DNA lands next to Ben. Ben, looking into the faded image of Ampfibian, sighs. '''Guardian: '''It is your time to go, Tennyson. Tell your Grandpa I send him good wishes. '''Ben, with a sigh: '''Yes, sir. Ben walks out of the cave and straps himself into his Plumber spaceship. He looks down at his bare wrist, and then looks away. He would miss it, but he needs to stay focused on Gwen and Kevin when they come home. Ben lands at the Plumber Station, and finds Azmuth. '''Azmuth: '''What are ''you ''doing here, Tennyson? And where is my watch? '''Ben: '''It's gone. Destroyed. Obliterated. And don't you ''dare ''fuss at me about this. This was my decision, not your's. '''Azmuth: '''Very well, Tennyson... you seem sad. Now may not be the right time to tell you... A worker at Azmuth's side nudges him. '''Ben: '''Tell me what...? '''Azmuth: '''Ben...recently, your grandfather died..... he was sent on a mission to find an alien weeks ago, and wasn't seen afterwards. We found his body today. '''Ben: '''He...what? No.. this can't be...this...can't...be..... Suddenly, a vision passes through Ben. A tall, dark figure, stands holding Max in a chokehold. '''Dark Figure: '''Where is the watch, Tennyson? Now's your only chance.... The Dark Figure's hold grows stronger. '''Max: '''I shalln't.... tell... you... '''Dark Figure: '''As you wish, Tennyson. The Dark Figure's mouth widens into a giant circle, revealing a giant circle of teeth in rows..with blood all over the inside. The figure put's his mouth over Tennyson, and starts spinning, sending Max's blood everywhere. '''Dark Figure: ''I'm coming for you, Ben.... watch out.... '' Ben's eyes flashed open, and his forehead crinkled. Azmuth: '''Ben..what happened...? '''Ben: ''Oh...nothing.'' Ben walked away, thinking about Max the entire time. He walked over to his Grandpa's trailer. Inviting himself in, he then walked inside, to find a note taped to the refrigirater.... Ben... they're coming for you... this is my only warning.. I wish I could here to help..I'm sorry.... - Grandpa Max Ben pushed a tear back into his eye, and walked into the room in the trailer he used to sleep in. His eyes widened, and he started crying this time. He sat down in the corner and cried it out of him, feeling like life hated him. Grandpa Max's dead, bloody body lay on Ben's bed, a note taped on his back. Blood was all over the side of his neck, dripping down onto the tile. Ben, about thirty minutes afterwards when he stopped crying, picked up the note. I'm coming for you, Ben. The vision replayed through his head, and the worst part of it came. I'm coming for you, Ben.... watch out. Ben ran out of the trailer, running to his mom's house. He knocks the door open, and runs up to his mom and dad. Ben jumps in his bed next to his mom and hugs her, and glances at a picture of Max in the room. He looks back at his mom and starts crying. Ben's mom looks at the photo, then realizes. She pulls a tear back. Ben's Mom: '''It's okay Ben...everything will be fine... Gwen's coming later today, maybe she can comfort you. '''Ben: '''No, mom. You don't understand. Nothing will '''EVER '''be the same.... and I won't stop 'till I found out who did this. Ben got up, and walked out of the room. He went upstairs, and started getting pajamas on, when the doorbell rang. Ben finished getting his clothes on, and opened the door. He gasped and nearly fainted. He reached for his wrist, and then rememberd. Right in front of him was an alien-one he didn't even recognize..... And it wasn't the alien that made his nearly faint. It's what he was holding in his hands. In a neckchoke position, he was holding Kevin in one hand, and Gwen in the other. As far as Ben knew, they had to be alive still. '''Alien: ''I have a...proposition for you, Tennyson. I'll give you the girl... if I get to keep the boy.'' Gwen shook her head, sending Ben a sure sign she was still alive. '''Ben: '''Deal. The alien dropped Gwen on the doorstep. She gasped for air when she hit the ground. '''Alien: '''You have the girl now, Tennyson. '''Ben: '''Correction, I'm going to have the boy, too. Ben reached out to punch the alien- but the alien punched him first, and sent him flying into a wall. Ben slumped down to the ground, knocked out. Gwen was laid across him, with a bloody foot, but seemed to be alive. Ben then saw Kevin on the staircase... Kevin was very light pale, and wasn't breathing. His skull was bloody all over. Ben walked over to Kevin. '''Ben: '''Kevin...no...you couldn't have...why does this keep happening to me? And then it occured to Ben. Ben ran back into the house, and into his mom's room. Sitting in her bed was the lifeless body of her mother. It then occured to him that the alien wasn't after him-it was after his family and friends. And it was '''his '''job to stop it. Ben walked back outside and picked Gwen up. He then walked back inside and let her rest on the couch. Ben turned on the T.V., hours later. An assasination was reported of during a tennis match...the player assasinated was Julie. Tears started pouring out of Ben's eyes once again. Gwen woke days later. She sighed, and her eyes widened. She tried to get up, but found her ankle broken. '''Ben: '''It's okay, Gwen...just relax... They're all gone. '''Gwen: '''Who's...gone? '''Ben: '''All of them. Grandpa. Kevin. Mom.... Julie. And I haven't seen Dad anywhere in the house for days. And the omnitrix... it's gone. '''Gwen: '''They took it...? No...that's impossible... '''Ben: '''No..they didn't... I destroyed it. '''Gwen: '''Oh...well, it's still our job to be heroes...even if we're retired. And we have to save Bellwood from that alien thing... if it's even an alien. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:PokeRob Category:Ben 10: ParaNormal